Immortal
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: He'll be loved, he will rise in the sky. Because...the noble are immortal (Based on a true event)


**Hi friends! At first please don't ask me how I am! Because my life has become hell! I'm just becoming smashed down in the burdens of lots of studies and exams! My exam is going on. Although it's going nice, still I am upset because I can't be managing time at all :( So, here's a one shot at last I've thought for and currently typing.**

 **I want to dedicate this one-shot to Faraz Ayaz Hussain, currently a national hero of our country I think. You may know him, he was assassinated brutally in the attack in Gulshan Holy Artisan Restaurant in last month. This story is based on a true event. It will be a tragedy with character deaths.**

* * *

He was waiting in the waiting lounge of Moscow airport. He was looking at his wrist watch again and again. He was seeming to be restless. His eyebrows were frowned. There was a sign of slight disturbance in his face. Looks like, he was becoming impatient as the seconds were running.

"Man, when will they arrive here?" He asked himself, being annoyed a bit, "I'm waiting for them from the last two hours."

"Hey Tala!"

Suddenly, the red-haired boy heard a familiar female voice as he looked at the source of it. The sign of worrying from his face was vanished away as he saw them. Instead of worrying, there took place a sign of relief and joy. His eyes were beaming up with joy. Slowly, a smile rose up in his lips.

"Julia, Raul, Do you know from how long I was waiting for you both?" He asked, with a pretended annoyed voice, "What were you doing?"

"I'm sorry, buddy." Said the brownish-red haired boy, "Actually the flight was two hours late in Spain. There was going a mess in the airport."

"What? I didn't know." Tala said, "Let it be. You both must be tired at this moment. Let's go home and have some rest."

"Alright. Let's go." Said the brownish-orange haired girl as they came out of the airport. Tala's limousine was parked at the parking area. Unlocking the car with its keys, they all got into it. Closing it's doors, Tala started driving the car.

"Wow, the streets are looking very nice." Exclaimed the dual-haired girl, with both wonder and joy. Really, she wasn't lying at all. Falling snows were gathering on the stony road. They were looking like piles of diamonds or silver.

"Glad you liked it." Said Tala, smiling, driving the car, "It's frequent here."

When he was driving, Raul was busy in sight-seeing. His jaw remained opened when he saw Russia for the first time in his life. But the dual-haired young lady wasn't attracted to those things at all. She was thinking about something else. The windows were open. Cool breeze was entering into the car, causing her long hair to blow. She looked at the driver of the car. Don't know why, she blushed once in her sub-conscious mind.

* * *

Now, they were standing in front of a river. There were a lots of tourists, walking on it's edge. It was one of the coldest places of Russia. Being failed to tolerate the coldness, Raul went to a bookshop. There were only those two.

Her eyes were full of exclamations. She was just tossing her eyes from here to there. Suddenly, she felt her hands and feet being frozen. As the sun was setting, the temperature was also decreasing and so the coldness was increasing. She gritted her teeth. At a time, she started shivering.

"What happened, Jules?" She looked at him, hearing his voice, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm." She replied, smilingly, "Just...feeling cold a bit."

"Then..." He said as he took off his jacket, "Wear it. You'll feel better."

"No no...thanks.." She said, hastily, "But I don't need it."

"C'mon Jules..." The boy comforted her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "It's just for your well-being."

Now the girl couldn't refuse. Taking the jacket, she said, "Thank you." As she put on the coat.

"But aren't you feeling cold now?" She asked, with a worried voice.

"Don't worry." The red-haired guy said, smirking, "I've got used to it."

The girl smiled and looked at his face, indirectly. Though it was very cold there, she felt her face being warmed. Something was beating first...at the left side of her chest. Soon she pretended to see the sights.

As she removed her eyes from him, he looked at her. Her long, brownish hair was untied but dressed with hair clips. It was blowing in the air. She was just looking like an angel who had come down from the land of clouds in the sky.

"Wish I could tell her about my feelings..." Thought he.

"Hey, are you still here?" Said Raul, coming towards them, carrying a large packet of books, "Come on. I'm feeling cold."

"Oh yeah..." Said Tala, "I think we should go now. Let's go Julia."

"Okay..." The girl murmured, as they three got into their car.

* * *

Now, they were in a fancy restaurant of Moscow. They all were sitting in a same table. A chandelier was hanging down from the roof. The light wasn't scorching. It was soft and comfortable.

"What do you want to have here?" Asked a waitress, coming to their table.

"Well..three hazelnut coffee..." Started Tala, "Jules, what else do you want to eat?"

"Uh...Bliny...I guess." Said she, "I've never tasted it."

"Okay...a bliny...and what else?"

"I wanna have a vatrushka." Said Raul, cheerfully.

"Tala, won't you have anything?" Asked Julia, looking at him.

"No, I think the coffee will be enough for me...I guess." Replied he.

"Alright, your order will be fulfilled in 10 minutes." Said the waitress, writing their orders down as she went.

"I want to go to washroom." Said Raul, "I will be back within a while." As he left their table. There remained only those two.

"I think..this is the perfect time to tell him." Thought the dual-haired girl.

The boy looked at her. Looks like, he also wanted to tell her something.

"Tala...I wanna tell you something..." Started Julia, looking down at the floor.

"Of course. Tell me." Tala said, smilingly, letting her tell.

"Well..." Started she. But she stopped as she heard someone breaking the doors of the restaurant and entering into it. All the guests screamed in fear and stood up from their respective tables. The trespassers pointed their guns at them.

"Everyone here, be calm and quiet." Said one of them, with a loud voice, "We won't harm any Russian here. We're just only here for killing the foreigners. Our recent investigation tells that here are some foreigners who are involved with some kinds of conspiracy again Russia, our lovely motherland. And being true patriotic people, we can't let them do anything with our mother. So, we're here to finish them."

"Shit!" Julia cursed herself. She gasped and started trembling. Tala looked at her.

"Don't worry, Julia." He tried to console her, whispering, "Nothing will be happened."

"I hope so..." Said she and looked at them. The people were frightened there. The strangers were asking them some questions in an unknown language. She didn't know the language. They were replying and leaving the restaurant.

At a time, they came towards them. At first, one of them looked at Tala and asked, "Vy iz Rossii? **(Are you from Russia?)**

"Da. **(Yes)** " Said he.

"Okay, you can go." Said the questioner, then he looked at Julia.

"She's also from Russia..." Said Tala, trying to save her.

"I'm not asking it from you." The gun-bearer said, looking at Julia, "Vy iz Rossii?"

"What is he saying?" Julia whispered, looking at Tala. She couldn't understand the language.

"Then...be prepared for dying." Said the gun-bearer, pointing at the gun at her. Looking at Tala, he frowned and yelled, "Hey, what are you doing here? I've told you to leave the restaurant, haven't I?"

"Sorry, Mister." Said Tala, with a bold voice, "But I can't go anywhere leaving my friend in danger."

"Okay then...I think you should be our first prey." Said he, pointing the gun at his chest, "You're also no less than any conspirator against Russia. Though you're a Russian, you're not patriotic. And you don't deserve to be alive anymore." As he pulled its trigger.

"Tala!" Julia yelled, gasping. Tala's eyes were widened. He pressed his chest with his hand. Blood was streaming down from his chest. Slowly, he fell down on the ground.

Julia stared motionlessly at him. Then she looked at them who were smirking.

"Now..it's your turn.." Said he, pointing the gun. Julia gulped again and closed her eyes. She started waiting for her end. She was waiting for that time when a bullet would enter into her body and stop her heart from beating.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes hearing a gunshot. But nothing happened to her. She's safe. She saw some Russian polices who shot her attacker. Some polices rushed over there and handcuffed the other terrorists, snatching their arms from them.

Meanwhile, Raul also came in the incident. Seeing all those things, he couldn't believe his own eyes. He asked, "Sis, you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm..." Julia sobbed, "But Tala..."

Raul frowned and looked at Tala's motionless body on the ground. He was trying hard to keep his eyes opened, but being failed miserably.

"We've to get him in a hospital." A constable said as some medics entered into the restaurant with a stretcher. Placing his body on it, they got into the ambulance, placing an oxygen mask on his face. Julia and Raul also got into it. Julia held Tala's hand gently but firmly, for keeping it warm.

Reaching the hospital, doctors led Tala to the operation theater. Julia and Raul had to wait the in waiting room. Julia's face was full of tension. She couldn't stand in one place. She was being restless.

"Don't worry, Julia." Raul tried to comfort his sister, "He'll be alright."

"Hope so.." Julia said and thought, "Oh Tala, please get well soon."

After one hour, one doctor came out from the operation theater. Julia rushed to him as well Raul.

"Doctor, what happened?" Julia asked, "Is he fine now?"

The doctor was silent. Putting his spectacles off, he started wiping it.

"Doctor, why're you so silent?" Insisted the brownish-red haired guy, "Please tell something. Has he regained his sense?"

"I'm sorry." Said he, "We've tried out best. But Mr. Valkov didn't make it."

Their eyes became widened. They felt the moment like eternity. After a few second, Julia broke the silence and screamed, "You're lying! How can he be dead? I haven't confessed about my feelings for him to him! How can he leave me at this moment? How can he die at the age of 21 only? You're a lier!"

The doctor let her tell what she wanted to tell and remained quiet. The girl broke down on the floor and started sobbing. Raul quickly rushed to her and squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

* * *

 **(Later six months)  
**

A young lady, in a black dress of mourning, slowly stood beside the tombstone. Tears were slowly falling down from her emerald eyes. She wiped it and sat beside the grave.

"I'm sorry, Tala..." She sobbed, "I couldn't save you but you sacrificed your own life for my sake. I couldn't do anything..." As she burst into tears. For a few minutes, she cried. Then wiping her tears, she raised her head and looked at the slab. There was written:

 **"Tala Valkov.**

 **A good friend.**

 **A good son.**

 **A brilliant scholar.**

 **Who died only at the age of 21.**

 **Who sacrificed his own life for the sake of his friend.**

 **He will be loved.**

 **He will rise again.**

 **Because...**

 **The noble are immortal..."**

* * *

 **Oh poor Tala! Sniff sniff...T_T**

 **So guys, pardon me if there's any grammatical error or spelling mistake. I'm typing too fast actually because I don't have much time with me. Please read it and review. And try to guess what the true event was. It really makes me cry. :'(**

 **If you don't like it, I'll remove it :P Until take care..and wish me good luck for exam :D**

 **#Misty#**


End file.
